


Ruby

by Stegosaur



Series: Gems of the Night [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegosaur/pseuds/Stegosaur
Summary: Between a full course load at night, a shitty fast food job, and a little brother crippled by anxiety, Leo's life is constantly busy just trying to walk the tight rope of the status quo.  Yet one night at a seedy club and a chance encounter with another turtle like himself could upend all that he's accomplished, for better, and for worse.





	1. Ruby, part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night at the club turns into an intimate date for two.

                He shouldn’t be here.  That was the thought repeating in his head as Leo carefully and hesitantly pushed his way into the loud nightclub, patrons from every species mingling and socializing in between shots of hard liquor and wild dancing.  While everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, Leo could only focus on two thoughts over the heavy beat of the music rattling his shell: he shouldn’t be here, and Mike was a proper bastard for convincing him to “get out for the eve”.  At the very least, he could’ve told him the damn dress code, as he felt rather overly dressed for his night out in the khaki pants and cotton oxford shirt tucked into the waistband, everything neatly buttoned and pressed.  He took pride in his appearance, which is more than he could say of the hedonist rabble constantly bumping into him.  He winced in embarrassment as his shoulder hit a canine at the bar, the dog spinning around with a snarl as his pack held him back.  “Sorry.”

                “Watch it, you fucking cooter!”  Leo winced again, his thick fingers curling into a tight fist before releasing, his anger flowing from their tips as he let the insult roll off of him.  _Uncouth mongrel,_ he thought as he worked his way slowly down the length of the bar, eventually taking a seat at the end and turning out to face the dance floor proper.  He let his mind wander idly for a few moments, trying to muddle the sensory overload the environment presented.  He was used to spending a night at home with some scotch and some classical music, not in some skeevy nightclub with dubstep garbage and what he could only hope _wasn’t_ rubber covering every patch of hide on a nearby lion.  Yet every passing moment he spent on that uncomfortable seat, it only served to reaffirm his preconception that he shouldn’t be h-

                “Hey there, handsome.”  Leo’s attention was snapped back to reality, eyes blinking in disbelief at the sight before him.  “Mind if I grab a drink?”  He motioned obligingly to the stranger with his hands, letting his eyes drink up the new visual while his nostrils flared at the scent.  A turtle, shorter than himself but far more muscular, was leaning over the counter and motioning to the bartender.  The chin was squared off, strong, a soft sheen of makeup glinting in the flashing lights.  His stare wandered south before those amber eyes met his own, cheeks flushing the same shade of red as the ruby halter top hanging loosely from the turtle’s shoulders.  Fishnet clung tightly to that emerald skin of the arms as well as the sandy plastron under the top, a lump forming in his throat as he caught sight of more tugged tightly over those thick legs and thighs.  A pair of tattered sanguine sneakers covered the feet, with the ensemble tied off with an ebony skater skirt.  The outfit was loud and, lacking for a more eloquent description at the moment, _slutty_ , but it stuck with him in more ways than one.  “See something you like?”  Leo jolted up straight at the directed comment, the terrapin sensually palming at his crotch and giving a squeeze, the both of them freshly alert to the stiffening erection under his pants.  “I’d say so.”

                Leo jumped back from his seat and stumbled, covering his crotch with one hand while the turtle nursed their drink, an Old Fashioned of the cheapest variety possible.  “I-I’m sorry, p-please forgive me.”  The music rattling his very bones seemed silent between their words, those amber eyes locking gaze with his own steel blue orbs.  “You’re just, ah…very attractive.”  The turtle set their drink on the bar before stepping confidently forward, those thick fingers wrapping around his tucked shirt at the waist and giving it a tug upward, wrinkling it in the process.

                “You’re not so bad yourself, stud.  Not many terrapins come by here, you know.  I’d be happy to cut you a discount, a sort of…VUP reward.”  Leo could’ve sworn his cheeks were literally in flames as one hand cupped his ass through the fabric of his pants, the other tugging at his belt invitingly.  His body made it clear that it was absolutely on board with this whole scene, though his brain decided that eating his feet would be a better option.

                “I-I’m a virgin…”  The other turtle stopped only briefly as Leo cursed his painfully up-tight demeanor when it came to _literally goddamn everything_ , a cocky smile creeping across their lips.

                “Good. Means I get first dibs.”  The turtle raised up on their toes to place their lips firmly against Leo’s, that strong jawline making quick work of parting his own out of sheer force alone and leaving him as the submissive partner between the two.  The kiss broke as quickly as it had been forced upon him, a whiff of their combined scent confusing Leo, musk intertwining with hormones.  His animalistic brain had already begun working out the conundrum in his face just as the canine party crashers accosted the terrapin from behind.  “Hey!  Fuck off!”

                “Aw, c’mere Red, ol’ Charlie wants to play with ya.”  The turtle snapped free and spun on their sneakers with an audible squeak, his right palm connecting with the dog’s muzzle.  “Little bitch shouldn’t have done that.  Cooters gotta know their place, ain’t that right?”  The dog faced Leo, an angry snarl forming on his lips, teeth barred.  “Now c’mere.”

                “And I said fuck off, bitch.  D told ya I don’t play with deadbeat strays like yous, so go fuck yourselves for a change.”  The dog’s friends joined in the snarl, their leader throwing up a dismissive paw to hold them back.  Leo felt increasingly uncomfortable by the exchange, an unwanted spectator between unsavory characters.  The silence between them could be cut with a knife, the heat of sheer rage easily felt on the air.  In a single, swift motion, the leader’s hand swung around to grapple the smaller turtle’s skull, smashing it twice against the bar before Leo could intervene, his right hand grappling the dog’s left and wrenching it from the bloodied head of his conversation partner.

                “Only gonna say this once, cooter.  Fuck off, and you’ll go home only knowing your proper place in life under us real men.  Otherwise, I’ll break your fucking shell like this whore here.”  Leo’s grip slackened slightly before releasing entirely, the dog slowly backing off as well and letting the turtle’s limp body collapse in a heap on the floor.  “Good.”  The dog threw a sucker punch in Leo’s direction, an outcome he expected as conscious thought gave way to instinctive reflex, his torso twisting to let the punch slide by his neck and chest.  His left arm forced the dogs’ down and back against his shirt, his wrist flicking to grab the lower arm past the wrist and yank the canine into reach, his right arm bending sharply around the crook of his attacker’s neck and squeezing tight.  His right foot kicked out the right leg of the mutt and caused him to stumble mid-motion, Leo using his body weight to bring the dog down to his knees, where Leo slammed his foot into the back of the right knee on the way down, the leather doing little to muffle the impact against the weak joint.  The dog howled in pain as Leo quickly dragged him down into a choke hold, unwittingly pushing the needed air out of his lungs to muster a defense, and quickly succumbing to the choke hold after just a scant moment or two of fight and resistance.  Leo released his hold and rolled the unconscious thug off of him, standing up straight while maintaining eye contact with the dog’s friends.

                “Get your friend, get out, and don’t you ever speak to either of us again.  Got it?”  Two of the dogs ran off before he could even finish, a third grabbing his buddy’s body and dragging it off, incoherent threats hurled at him over the din of the music.  A few deep breaths let him regain control over himself from the instinct of self-defense, fists clenching and releasing as he meditated briefly enough to mitigate his anger.  He diverted his gaze down to the unconscious turtle on the floor, bending down at his knees and throwing their arms over his chest, pulling them up by their legs into a piggy back carry in an attempt to hide their injuries from the club proper, and however this ‘D’ person was.  Nobody got in his way as he skulked out of the club, a bashful wave and nervous smile to the bouncers placating their curiosity about the blood and unconscious turtle slung over his back.

                His apartment – and ever inquisitive brother, Mike – was several blocks and one terrible idea away from the club.  Still, given his acquaintance’s chosen line of work and injuries, it was the only real safe place he could afford at the moment, which narrowed his options considerably.  Regular breaths against his neck served as the only indicator of the other turtle’s life signs, which he could only figure was better than the alternative of no breathing at all, even if it did tickle his skin.  The walk home in the dark was made in silence, Leo confident he could bluff his way past a cop if needed, not that they were a common sight in this part of the city.  _Hell_ , he mused, _walking with an unconscious hooker piggy backing me probably makes me blend in_.  It gave him time to think of his reasoning for helping out this total stranger.  Chivalry?  Possible, but cliché.  Arousal?  Yeah, there was that, but something was… _off_ about the ordeal from the get go.  Could it be he’s just a decent person?  Leo laughed lightly at that.  _Sure, the virgin turtle working fast food by day to pay for night courses in college and support his brother’s remaining high school career was too nice a guy to let a hooker lie unconscious in some seedy club._

                Several blocks and a few minutes of self-deprecating later, Leo fished the keys from his pants pocket and turned them in the dilapidated old door to their basement flat, pushing it open with a grunt and pulling them both inside.  “Hey, help me get her to my room, will ya Mike?”  The turtle on the crusty sofa jumped up and let Leo slide his passenger back off his shell, the two of them carrying their still-unconscious terrapin to Leo’s room, carefully setting them down on the neatly-made futon.  “Thanks.  Go grab the first aid kit.”  Mike didn’t respond, immediately dashing out into the hall and returning less than a minute later, that cliché white box with red cross nestled in his arms, handing it over to Leo.

                “Who’s the chick?  What happened?”  Mike twisted and tugged at his orange t-shirt with anxiety, Leo reaching out to grab his brother’s ankle reassuringly.  “Sorry.”

                “It’s alright, Mike.  We met at a bar, they were attacked by some creep, and I-“ Mike began whimpering audibly in anticipation of Leo’s answer, eliciting a sigh.  “Yes, Mike, I hit them.  I had to stop them, okay?”

                “You’re not supposed to do that.”  Mike’s monotone did little to mask his growing anxiety, Leo’s fingers brushing along his leg and shin soothingly while cooing up at his little brother.  “Father said you’re not supposed to do that.”

                “I know, Mike, I know.  I only did it to help, not to fight.  It’s okay.” A few wipes of some cotton swabs soaked in alcohol managed to clean up most of the superficial wounds of the other turtle, Leo musing that Red is as good a name as any for now.

                “Take them to the hospital.”  Leo smiled up at Mike, taking another break from tending to Red.

                “I can’t, Mike.  They’re…” Leo pursed his lips in thought.  “They can’t go to a hospital right now.  So I’ll take care of them, alright?  Why don’t you go back to playing video games.”  Mike nodded, accepting the explanation for now and trudging back to the living room, his pajama pants dragging the floor behind him.  He’d been without his ‘medication’ for a few weeks now, meaning his general anxiety was downright crippling, to the point he had been out ‘sick’ from school for a whole week.  Leo had tried to find another tincture for his brother, but that was proving harder to come by without breaking the law, something he was loathe to do as sole breadwinner in the household.  To say things had been difficult since their Father passed away was an understatement of epic proportions, and now here he was, tending to Red on his meager futon, with his little brother likely doing his best to ignore his mounting anxiety in some new video game.  Satisfied that Red only needed observation for now, Leo folded his legs and sighed heavily, letting his back slump for the first time all night.

                What the _hell_ was he doing, anyway?


	2. Ruby, part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no such thing as a Good Samaritan, as Leo finds out all too harshly.

                His brow furrowed as he studied the text in detail once again, scribbling down some notes onto a notebook at his side.  It was by sheer coincidence that his nurse training was tackling neurological treatments, but he was grateful to be prepared regardless.  A quick glance toward Red showed a steady rhythm of breathing and the cessation of bleeding from his scrapes and cuts, both good signs.  He gently gave Red’s shoulder a poke with his pen’s point, pressing firmly enough to elicit a stimuli response from the arm.  “Well, hopefully you’re fine…I mean, at least you’re not dead.”  He murmured to himself before returning to his studies, turning the page of his tattered textbook and making more notes.  He’d always wanted to be a Doctor growing up, but given the death of their Father, a nurse with an Associate’s degree would have to suffice so Mike could go to college.  It may not be as glamorous, but he’d still be practicing medicine, so it wasn’t a total loss.

                “How’s she doing?”  Leo glanced up from his book, smiling reassuringly at his brother standing in the doorway.

                “They’re fine, Mike.  Go get some sleep, I’ll be fine.”  Mike whimpered audibly and began twisting at his orange shirt again, one of his anxious tics.  Leo carefully clapped the book shut and set it aside, rising to his feet and shuffling to his brother’s side to embrace him.  “Shh, shhh.  It’s okay, Mike, I promise.  Go get some sleep, alright?”  Mike continued to hesitate, pulling a hand to his lips and starting to bite his nails as he stared at the stranger on Leo’s bed, jumping back at the firm grasp on his fingers.  “Don’t bite your fingers, Mike.  Here, why don’t I get you some alprazolam…”

                “NO!”  Leo tensed up at the shout, Mike pulling back sharply and gripping the front of his shirt so tight it knotted between his fingers.  “I don’t want that stuff.  It makes me sleep but then I don’t dream and it stresses me out more and-“ Leo pressed a finger to Mike’s lips with another, firm hushing noise, pulling his brother back against his chest and cradling him there.

                “It’s alright, Mike.  It’s alright.  You’re fine, I’m right here.”  He could feel Mike’s rapid breathing as he struggled to stifle his panic attack, and Leo couldn’t help but feel guilty at having provoked it.  He knew Mike hated any sort of medication like that, and he usually had to sneak it into a meal or peanut butter sandwich to coax him into swallowing it, like tending to a stubborn animal.  Still, he knew it wasn’t Mike’s fault that he struggled with this, and he had no doubt he’d much rather be a jovial teenager like his friends, instead of staying cooped up at home to avoid another surprise attack.  Leo cast his glance back towards Red, his own heart skipping a beat as a set of amber eyes stared back at him, Red holding a sole finger over their lips to signal their understanding of the situation.  “Here, I’ll come with you, okay?”

                “B-but-“ Leo ushered Mike towards his brother’s bedroom without another word, pulling back the sheets and guiding the smaller turtle under their warmth and security.  He tucked his brother into the full size bed, one of the few things he was able to salvage from their old home, pretty much all of them Mike’s belongings.  He placed a tender kiss on his forehead, Mike taking a deep breath through his nostrils before visibly relaxing under the sheets.  “I’m sorry I’m such a fuckup.”

                “You are _not_ a fuckup, Mike.  You’re my perfect little brother, and I won’t ever let you forget that.”  Leo smiled sweetly down at him, overflowing with sincerity.  “I mean it.  We’ll get through this together, like we always do.  Like brothers.”

                “Brothers.”  Mike murmured, nostrils flaring again as he sucked in more air.  He turned onto his side away from Leo and curled up against a large plush triceratops nestled under the sheets with him, conking out like a light within moments.  Leo had to admit, he was envious of his little brother in that regard, as sleep had never come easily to him like it did to Mike.  He stood patiently by his brother’s bed for another moment or two before retreating out of the bedroom, gently pulling the door closed behind him.  As he turned to head back to check on Red, a sudden flash of metal against his throat and an arm around his neck froze him in place.  “I see you’re awake.”

                “Shut the fuck up.  Where am I?”  Red had clearly woken up and armed themselves, though whether this was genuine hostility or confusion from the knockout earlier, he couldn’t immediately tell.  The blade pressed harder into his throat, the message clear.

                “My home.  I mean you no harm.”  Leo raised his hands up in front of him, palms outward and away, a sign of surrender.  “Please put the weapon away.  You were unconscious, and I need to examine you for injury.”  The blade remained pressed to his throat, ragged breathing behind him a common sign of struggle.  “My name is Leo.  What’s yours?”

                “Ruby.”  Leo may be a thick-skulled, boring, sad sap of a person, but he wasn’t necessarily _stupid_.  He knew that wasn’t their real name, but he had no choice but to play along for now.  “Why am I here?  What did you do to me?”

                “I carried you here from the club.  That mongrel assaulted you, and upon his departure, I carried you here.  I wasn’t about to leave an unconscious person in the midst of such a seedy establishment.”  Leo kept his cool demeanor, and it seemed to be paying off as the blade slackened from his throat, just barely.

                “Should’ve.”  The reply was muttered, though the blade was withdrawn as quickly as it was originally applied, thrust back into the lining of Ruby’s skirt, a last defense against violent threats.  “D’s gon’ be pissed.  How much cash you got?”  Leo raised an eyebrow, turning to face Ruby for the first time, but keeping his hands raised.  The turtle rolled his amber eyes and slapped them down to Leo’s sides, stomping past him in the hall and back toward the common area at the front of the apartment.  “Well?”

                “I’ve not engaged your services, Ruby.  Why would I owe you money?”

                “Cuz you snatched me from D’s place.  That’s an overnight engagement, automatic.  Cash only.”  Ruby flopped unceremoniously down on the sofa, rubbing their forehead.  “Got any painkillers?”  Leo strode to the kitchen and opened his guest medicine cabinet, pulling out some aspirin and an empty glass, filling it with tap water before handing them off to his visitor.  Ruby gulped both down in one, single swallow, a feat that only served to stir Leo’s arousal somewhat at thought of such a skill’s use.  “These Vicodin?”

                “Aspirin, extra strength.  Not the best to give to someone with a head injury, but also the fastest acting.  You seem tougher than you look, anyway.”  Ruby chuffed in disappointment, folding their legs.  “So, how much is an overnight engagement worth to your employer?  You can probably tell, but I’m not exactly a man of means…”

                “Eighteen.”  Leo blinked at the number in a bit of shock, of such a small number for such a handsome- “Hundred.  Eighteen hundred.  One thousand, eight hundred dollars, per twelve hour period.”  Leo’s jaw dropped.  Rent was five hundred a month, he pulled in three hundred a week from work, and had been paying for college expenses out of the remainder after bills and the like.  His savings was only two-thirds that amount, and only for emergencies to make rent and bills if he couldn’t work.  There was no way he could afford that!  “Too rich for your blood?”

                “Clearly.  This…’D’ person wouldn’t happen to be very understanding, would he?  Perhaps a small credit for such discretionary care of one of his assets?”  Ruby smirked, waving their hand in the air dismissively.  “I see.  And if I don’t pay?”

                “You’re gonna want to pay.”

                “I can’t.”  Leo frowned, folding his arms over his chest.  “As in, literally cannot.  Flipping burgers doesn’t even cover college tuition, nevermind intimate company such as yourself.”  He stood in silence for a few moments, thinking.  “Wait, if we’d fooled around in the bar, how much would you have charged me?”

                “Fifty for oral, hundy for intercourse.”  Leo rubbed the bridge of his beak in frustration.  Damn, he wouldn’t have had fun anyway, even if he were that sort of turtle.  “Before ya ask, there is no ‘VUP’ discount, just an asshole upcharge.”  Ruby looked around the room, their smirk twisting into a worried frown.  “You, uh, seriously cannot pay?”

                “No!  No, I can’t.  I have no money for you, Ruby, so just get out of here.”  Leo was exasperated, his own anxiety bubbling up.  What if this ‘D’ person broke his bones?  Or flat out murdered him?  How would he care for his brother if he couldn’t work?  Or pay for schooling?  He felt tears welling in his eyes, his fingers curling into fists.  “Goddamnit…”

                Thick fingers curled gently around his wrists, giving them a squeeze.  “Don’t.  I’ll…I’ll talk to D.  I’ll tell him what happened, but you gots to promise to never, ever go there again.  You can never see me again, touch me again, nuthin’.  Ever.  You so much as glance at me in the street, he’ll double your debt and collect that second, yous got me?”  Leo’s reddened eyes flashed open, choking back a sob as he nodded meekly.  “Fuckin’ hate saps like you.  Remind me too much…”  Ruby trailed off, amber eyes looking off to the side and down to the floor, their grip loosening.  “I…I should go.”

                “Thanks.” Leo sputtered up, an arm folding over his chest while he chewed at his opposite hand nervously.  Ruby sighed and stepped away toward the door, slinking out like a beaten dog without a word.  It took a few moments for the weight of events to truly hit his shoulders, a terrified wail slipping over his lips before he could restrain himself, sliding down onto the floor and weeping.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is continued in Sapphire, part I.


End file.
